jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of French JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters/Part 7 Volumes
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=4 |minwidth=3 |maxwidth=6 |font-size=80% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Part 1 Volumes |tab2=Part 2 Volumes |tab3=Part 3 Volumes |tab4=Part 4 Volumes |tab5=Part 5 Volumes |tab6=Part 6 Volumes |tab7=Part 7 Volumes |tab8=Part 8 Volumes }} This is a list of all current French volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. The series was first released up until Part 4 under French publisher J'ai Lu (19 January 2002 to 02 December 2005). Starting in April 2007, Parts 5 through 7 were continued by Tonkam, whom also republished the first four parts and are currently publishing JoJolion. Volume List |Vol3 = |Vol# = 81 |#1 = 1 (81) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 23 Janvier 2013http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-1 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch01 = 01. |Ch02 = 02. |Ch03 = 03. |Ch04 = 04. |Ch05 = 05. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 82 |#1 = 2 (82) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 20 Mars 2013http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Steel-Ball-Run-Saison-7/vol-2 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch02 = 06. |Ch04 = 07. |Ch05 = 08. |Ch06 = 09. |Ch08 = 10. |Ch10 = 11. |Ch12 = Appendice }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 83 |#1 = 3 (83) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 15 Mai 2013http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-3 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch02 = 12. |Ch04 = 13. |Ch06 = 14. |Ch08 = 15. |Ch10 = 16. |Ch12 = 17. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 84 |#1 = 4 (84) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 03 Juillet 2013http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-4 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch02 = 18. |Ch04 = 19. |Ch06 = 20. |Ch08 = 21. |Ch10 = 22. |Ch12 = 23. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 85 |#1 = 5 (85) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 04 Septembre 2013http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-5 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 24. |Ch06 = 25. |Ch08 = 26. |Ch10 = 27. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 86 |#1 = 6 (86) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 13 Novembre 2013http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-6 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 28. |Ch06 = 29. |Ch08 = 30. |Ch10 = Extra 2. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 87 |#1 = 7 (87) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 12 Février 2014http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-7 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 31. |Ch06 = 32. |Ch08 = 33. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 88 |#1 = 8 (88) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 24 Avril 2014http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-8 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 34. |Ch06 = 35. |Ch08 = 36. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 89 |#1 = 9 (89) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 25 Juin 2014http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-9 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 37. |Ch06 = 38. |Ch08 = 39. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 90 |#1 = 10 (90) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 27 Août 2014http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-10 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 40. |Ch06 = 41. |Ch08 = 42. |Ch10 = Extra 3. SBR Extra Chapter 3 }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 91 |#1 = 11 (91) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 01 Octobre 2014http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-11 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 43. |Ch06 = 44. |Ch08 = 45. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 92 |#1 = 12 (92) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 03 Décembre 2014http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-12 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 46. |Ch06 = 47. |Ch08 = 48. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 93 |#1 = 13 (93) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 14 Janvier 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-13 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 49. |Ch06 = 50. |Ch08 = 51. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 94 |#1 = 14 (94) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 11 Mars 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-14 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 52. |Ch06 = 53. |Ch08 = 54. |Ch10 = 55. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 95 |#1 = 15 (95) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Mai 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-15 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 56. |Ch06 = 57. |Ch08 = 58. |Ch10 = 59. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 96 |#1 = 16 (96) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 01 Juillet 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-16 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 60. |Ch06 = 61. |Ch08 = 62. |Ch10 = 63. }} |Dī Fō Shī}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 97 |#1 = 17 (97) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 23 Septembre 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-17 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch02 = 64. |Ch04 = 65. |Ch06 = 66. その①|Dī Fō Shī Sono 1}} |Ch08 = 67. その②|Dī Fō Shī Sono 2}} |Ch10 = 68. その③|Dī Fō Shī Sono 3}} }} |Chiketto Tu Raido}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 98 |#1 = 18 (98) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 25 Novembre 2015http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-18 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 69. その④|Dī Fō Shī Sono 4}} |Ch06 = 70. その⑤|Dī Fō Shī Sono 5}} |Ch08 = 71. その①|Chiketto Tu Raido Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 72. その②|Chiketto Tu Raido Sono 2}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 99 |#1 = 19 (99) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Janvier 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-19 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 73. その⑥|Dī Fō Shī Sono 6}} |Ch06 = 74. その⑦|Dī Fō Shī Sono 7}} |Ch08 = 75. その⑧|Dī Fō Shī Sono 8}} |Ch10 = 76. その⑨|Dī Fō Shī Sono 9}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 100 |#1 = 20 (100) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 23 Mars 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-20 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 77. その⑩|Dī Fō Shī Sono 10}} |Ch06 = 78. その⑪ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 11 -Rabu Torein-}} |Ch08 = 79. その⑫ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 12 -Rabu Torein-}} |Ch10 = 80. その⑬ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 13 -Rabu Torein-}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 101 |#1 = 21 (101) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 25 Mai 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-21 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 81. その⑭ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 14 -Rabu Torein-}} |Ch06 = 82. その⑮ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 15 -Rabu Torein-}} |Ch08 = 83. |Ch10 = 84. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 102 |#1 = 22 (102) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Juillet 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-22 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 85. |Ch06 = 86. |Ch08 = 87. |Ch10 = 88. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 103 |#1 = 23 (103) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 07 Septembre 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-23 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 89. |Ch06 = 90. |Ch08 = 91. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 104 |#1 = 24 (104) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 05 Octobre 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-7-Steel-Ball-Run/vol-24 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 92. |Ch06 = 93. |Ch08 = 94. |Ch10 = 95. }} References }} Category:Lists